One of the Team
by I Am Imaginary
Summary: Note: this story was actually written by my little sister. A girl meets the Monkey Team and finds out that she has to help them save the world. better than it sounds
1. The Appearance

AN: (Keep in mind, this was written by a nine-year-old.) This story has Otto in it a lot. It may start slow but it will get better! Just to warn you, I write very short chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Appearance**

One night, while a nine-year-old girl was doing her homework, she saw a shadow. The girl looked behind her but there was no one or nothing there. She went back to her homework but the shadow quickly appeared again. This time she got a better look at the shape. It looked somewhat like a monkey. She looked around the entire room but saw nothing. Something was suspicious.

"Who are you?" she yelled.

The silver monkey, Antauri, came up to her.

"Antauri?" the girl began, "Why are you here?"

The girl only knew the Monkey Team because she lived on Shugazoom.

"Greetings, Olivia," the silver monkey began, "follow me."

Olivia jumped out of her seat and started following Antauri. Now, of course, the girl had an older sister named Marissa.

"Wait! Take me with you!" Marissa cried.

"All right," Olivia started, "if Antauri says it's okay."

"It is dangerous." Antauri warned.

Marissa did not care so she screamed "**I don't care, no homework!**"

Olivia, annoyed, mumbled "Okay, but first tell mom we're going with Antauri and we're going to miss some school."

Marissa was so excited that she just yelled it from outside. Olivia figured it was close enough. They followed Antauri to the Super Robot and went inside. The Monkey Team was in a row, except for Chiro.

"Chiro is hurt," Nova explained, "we need your help."

"Who's that girl?" Otto interrupted.

Everyone looked at Marissa.

"Uh.." Marissa started. She clearly had no idea what to say so Olivia told them.

"She's my sister."

Sprx was watching Otto hop up and down.

"Yes, Otto?" Antauri said calmly.

"I can tell Olivia everything!" Otto offered.

"Okay." Sprx said.

Everyone agreed so Olivia followed Otto.


	2. Otto Explains

AN: Did you like ch.1 ? keep reading! And please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Otto Explains**

"Okay, so I was to go in the Super Robot, but instead Chiro did." said Olivia, trying to make sure she understood.

"Yep!" Otto replied.

"Uh..." Olivia had a lot of questions, "So I can understand you because I'm already part of the team?" she asked.

"Exactly!" responded Otto, "Oh, that reminds me, Antauri and I made this for you."

Otto handed Olivia an archery set and a suit much like Jinmay's only with a purple scarf and boots. Olivia, who was still in shock, went back to asking Otto questions.

"Wait, how can Marissa understand you?" she asked.

"Who's Marissa?" Otto asked.

"My sister," Olivia explained, "the girl who wasn't supposed to come."

"Oh her!" Otto started "I don't know."

They walked by Antauri's room, where Marissa sat by the door waiting for him to stop meditating. Olivia pointed an arrow at Marissa.

"You should be nicer to me." Olivia told Marissa.

"**Ahhhhhhh! **Hey! That's a nice dress! Can I have one **in silver?**" Marissa screamed.

"Follow me!" Otto instructed cheerfully. He lead Olivia and Marissa right outside Gibson's lab. Nova and Sprx were standing by a bed, in the bed was Chiro.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked Chiro, "You look pale and sick!"

Nova turned to Olivia and explained.

"The giant worm bit him,"

Sprx lifted a blanket that was on top of Chiro. There was a giant hole in his chest.

"He can't talk or anything!" Nova continued.

Just then, Gibson came out of his lab. He hesitated for a moment before saying "I can't do anything!"

"WHAT!" everyone screamed.


	3. Meeting Jinmay

A/N: WOW! It's the third chapter and you're still reading. You must like me. Do you want to read now? If you do tell me.

(Note from me, not my little sister: I'm thinking of starting a SRMTHG role playing site but I don't want to do it if no one will join. If you're interested in joining, please let me know in a review or something. Thanx in advance!)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Jinmay**

"Chiro!" cried a voice, "Chiro, no!" Jinmay cried worriedly as she ran up from behind.

"HIIII!!!" Marissa screamed. Olivia quickly pulled her away.

"Hi." Jinmay whispered.

"Hi," Olivia began, "I'm here because I was supposed to come to the super robot instead of Chiro."

"I came here to take Chiro's place while he's hurt!" Jinmay smiled brightly.

"I'm here because she's my little sister and I have to babysit her!" Marissa said just before sticking her tongue out at Olivia.

"No! You're just here 'cause you want to see Antauri!" said Olivia.

"It's true..." Marissa confessed frowning.

"Oh yeah!" Otto interrupted, "You also have psychic powers!"

"Me?" Marissa smiled.

"No, Olivia." Otto said.

"How do you know that?" Olivia asked.

"I analyzed you when you were sleeping." Gibson explained.

"How about me?" Marissa screamed anxiously.

"I think you're just normal." Otto replied.

Marissa quietly, sadly, and slowly walked away.

"You also have a room!" Otto began, "Follow me!"

So they followed Otto into a purple room. The room had a TV, huge bed, a table, a window, and a random door knob.

"You can go in." Otto told Olivia before turning to Marissa, "I'll make you a room. Come on! I'll show you some plans!"

Marissa followed Otto. Now, of course, Olivia was curious about the doorknob so she turned it. A secret door opened. Inside she saw a bunch of pictures of the old Antauri.

* * *

"Do you want your room next to Antauri's?" Otto asked Marissa.

"YES!" Marissa replied.

"Okay, I'll start building."

... Buzz, buzzap, BAM! ... cough. Something was disturbing Antauri's meditating.

"Otto, what are you doing?" Antauri asked.

"Building a room." Otto replied.

"Then why was there an explosion?"

Otto paused for a moment.

"I don't know..." he answered.

Finally the room was finished.

"I love it!" Marissa screamed.

It was like Olivia's, only silver and with no random doorknob.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it! Please R&R! Also, if you want to see a picture of Olivia there's one on Deviant Art! Just search for "srmthg Olivia" and you'll find it! 


	4. RSSOWIITTS

AN: Do you like it?? Please give me a review!PLEASE!Don't worry, Clucky will not become a main character.

(Me(because I'm the one who types all this up): Hooray for dividers! Oh and after I get at least 5 people say they're interested I'll make the site and release info about it!)

* * *

**Ch 4: Random Stuff, Some Of Which Is Important To The Story**

"What the...?" said Olivia as she stared at the pictures behind the secret door, _What's going on?_ she thought. "Whatever," she said shrugging, "I have a TV." and with that she closed the secret door.

* * *

Click, click, clang, bam, dingding, BE-KAAAAP!

"Otto," Antauri began, "can you work a little more quietly? And why did I hear a chicken?"

"I'm working as quietly as I can. And for your information, he's my pet chicken, Clucky."

* * *

Click... click... Olivia was flipping through channels.

"Hey look! That's me!" she paused, "Weird..." ...click...

* * *

"YAY!" Marissa cheered, "My room's finished!" she Sang. "Wait!" she paused, "I have a television!" ...click...

* * *

Otto came into Olivia's room. He handed her a communicator.

"Here," Otto began, "I had to concentrate to make it."

"A chicken helps you concentrate?" Olivia asked.

"You know about Clucky?!" Otto said, surprised.

* * *

By 11:00 pm Marissa was asleep from watching too much anime. She awakened by a noise. Buzzaba... buzzaba... twinl... twinl... She went by Otto's room. Otto looked at Marissa.

"Hi Marissa!" he yelled with the brightest smile ever, "I'm making jet packs!"

* * *

That morning, Marissa came into Olivia's room.

"Gibson wants to do some tests." Marissa whined.

"Whatever..." Olivia replied

Marissa went first and nothing that interesting happened. Then it was Olivia's turn and something much more interesting happened. Somehow she got a little bit of the power primate.

"Amazing!" said Gibson.

"Whatever..." said Olivia, rolling her eyes.

After the tests, Marissa and Olivia went to Olivia's room.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Marissa asked.

"I dunno." Olivia answered.

So they just sat there and nothing happened. Then the alarm went off.

"We should go save Shugazoom!" Marissa shouted, jumping up.

"But we don't know how to use our powers." Olivia pointed out.

They went and met up with the rest of the team and it was decided that Otto would take them to the training room while the rest of them would go fight. Olivia passed easily but when it was Marissa's turn Otto paused.

"What can you do? You're just normal." he said.

"I can do this!" Marissa said brightly, pulling a flag out of nowhere and somehow making it through the entire training routine.

"Where did that flag come from?" asked Otto, somewhat shocked.

"Ninja." Marissa answered simply.

"A ninja gave it to you?"

"No, I _am_ a ninja."

"In training." Olivia pointed out.

"Well, yes, in training. But I'm a really good ninja in training."

"Okay..."Otto began, "Usually they're done by now so..."

"Okay!" Marissa shouted, "Ninja colorguard away!" A circle of bright flashy colors went around her and she ran out the door.

"Bright flashy colors away!" Olivia shouted before running and doing a front handspring into a somersault out the door.

Otto just walked. After they left the training room they were surprised to find that the team had not returned yet.

"Um... Otto..." Olivia started in a high pitched sing-songy voice.

"They're not here..." Marissa finished in the same voice.

"Uhh... this is bad... That probably means they're in trouble..." said Otto.

"We should go look for them!" Marissa exclaimed, "But how...?"

"We could take the foot cruiser." Otto suggested.

So the three of them piled into the foot cruiser. Three hours later...

"Why didn't we just take the entire robot?" Marissa asked.

Everyone simultaneously heard a ding in their head.

"Turn around!" Marissa shouted.

"No!" Olivia interrupted, "We've come out too far to turn around now!"

So the two sisters started fighting. Olivia kicked Marissa. She thought it was only a tap but it ended up sending the older sister flying into the wall of the foot cruiser.

"Oh, so that's what I can do!" said Olivia, "I shall call it 'boot to the head'!"

"Hey!" Marissa whined, "I want an action phrase..." She thought for a moment before shouting triumphantly "Flag to the kneecap!"

So, armed with their new action phrases, the three continued to look for the team.


End file.
